


Glaciator: A Closer Look

by Mishirure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Help, These Idiots, clearing up some plot holes, dribbles that are probably leading up to a bigger fic, exploring possible thought processes, love square, really tho, this fandom has consumed my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishirure/pseuds/Mishirure
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have some deeper thoughts during the events of Glaciator...This was going to be a series of drabbles, but I'm just going to stick with this one for now. Might add more later!





	Glaciator: A Closer Look

**Author's Note:**

> Some things! Most of the dialogue from Glaciator is taken directly from the English dub, but some of it has been amended and translated from the French dub, because it sounds... a bit more romantic haha.
> 
> For example, Chat Noir blowing out the candles and reciting, "She loves me, she loves me not..."; in French, he says, « Elle m’aime un peu, beaucoup, par la folie, pas de tous. » I've translated that into English below in the fic in a way that still sounds like a rhyme.
> 
> When asking if he can hang out with her for a bit, he says, « ça dérange si je reste un petit peu la avec toi? » That is also translated, and you will see why, because the translation is SO much cuter than the English.
> 
> Okay, that's all! Thanks!

Despite the warm glow of the setting sun streaming in through the windows, the lavish dining room felt cold and empty. As was the usual dinner-time routine, Adrien sat at the head of the long dining table alone, the set on the opposite end set with an empty place setting with no one to eat from it. He’d been waiting for his father for nearly twenty minutes already and had picked at his food intermittently so it wouldn’t get too cold. Eventually, he was left with an empty plate and a cheese platter to his left that he could practically feel Plagg drooling over from his shirt pocket.

The conversation before dinner had put Adrien in a sour mood. He was originally supposed to hang out with friends after dinner at Nino’s suggestion; they were going to go for ice cream at André, and then he was going to head home to collect some supplies before his surprise for Ladybug. It was supposed to be a good evening… until he came home from school as his father, conveniently, changed his mind…

Once again, Adrien’s plans to spend a night out with his friends were cancelled.

Once again, his father demanded he stay home for the night, under the guise of, “We’re having dinner soon, it’ll be too late then, and ice cream is _not_ a part of your diet regime.”

Right... the ‘ever-important’ diet plan... god forbid he enjoy a treat now and then with his friends... or even see his friends at all...

Adrien sighed and leaned back in his chair, before pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Nino. His heart felt heavy; he felt like he was always cancelling on the plans they made, and he always worried it made him seem like a flake. Part of him knew that Nino understood - he had dealt with his father first hand, after all - but he still felt bad. He just wanted more of an opportunity to spend time with his friends.

No sooner than he’d finished sending off his text did the dining room doors to open to allow Nathalie to enter, face carefully arranged into the ever-present expression of indifference. Adrien knew that look.

“There’s no point in waiting for your father, Adrien,” Nathalie said, all-business as usual. “He’ll be eating in his office.”

Adrien all but growled as he pushed himself away from the table. All that talk and he hadn’t even bothered to show up for dinner… as usual.

“Then what’s the point of keeping me here if he’s never going to show up, Nathalie?” Adrien said as he dejectedly marched passed her to his room.

It was more of a redundant question, and Nathalie knew it. If she looked apologetic, Adrien didn’t even see, and he rolled his eyes when he heard her speak again.

“Don’t forget to practice your piano before you go to bed.”

Of course... eat alone, play the piano alone, spend time in his room alone, sleep alone... that was his life. Adrien begrudgingly marched up to his room and closed his door with a sigh, allowing his head to flop against it. This sucked...

“You could have at least grabbed the piece of Camembert on that platter!” Plagg sounded distressed as he flew out of Adrien’s pocket and next to his head.

Adrien tossed the piece of cheese he had snuck passed Nathalie at his Kwami with ease, pulling himself from the door.

“Fuel up, Plagg,” he said, already pulling up the track he used to fake his piano practice. “Adrien may not be allowed out of the house, but Chat Noir is.”

He was going to make the best of this situation. This meant more time to prepare his surprise for Ladybug, and nothing, not even his father, was going to let him miss the chance to see his Lady. 

“You seem in a hurry to get stood up,” Plagg said before devouring his cheese in one bite.

“She didn’t say she wasn’t coming,” Adrien said with a smile, gazing wistfully out the window. Plagg fixed Adrien with an almost incredulous look that he didn’t notice.

“But she didn’t say she _was_ , either!”

With a grin, Adrien wasted no time in transforming. 

“Plagg, claws out!”

“Don’t I even get a minute to digest my foooood?” Plagg whined as he was sucked into the ring.

The familiar surge of power that Adrien felt when he became Chat Noir washed over him. In two easy strides, he hopped over the white sofa in his room, pulled out his baton, and it was with a flourish that Adrien jumped through his open window and into the night.

 

* * *

 

He was glad he had the foresight to stash his supplies on the roof where he intended to surprise Ladybug; he’d bought roses, making sure to choose the most luscious and red ones he could find, and managed to buy a variety of pillar candles in bulk for perfect atmospheric lighting once the sunset. His perfect spot was overlooking the Notre Dame and he knew it would provide a beautiful view of the full moon that night. He began to set up his little oasis, carefully placing roses and meticulously setting out the candles, for just him and Ladybug. Once he was pleased with his set up, he glanced around at his handy work with a satisfied nod before patiently taking a seat to wait for his Lady.

And he waited.

And waited…

A few hours later, night had settled over the city. Surrounded by all his candles, Adrien began to pace around a bit, his heart sinking. She HAD said she wasn’t sure... but still, he had hoped...

Realizing she wasn’t coming, he begrudgingly began to blow out the candles. Part of him, perhaps his unfailing loyalty to the girl in spots, held on to one last shred of hope. Maybe she was just busy? It didn’t mean she didn’t care about him.

...Right?

“She loves me a little,” he said as he blew out a candle.

“She loves me a lot,” he blew out another.

“She loves me like crazy,” he blew out the next.

“She loves me…”

He trailed off, not willing to voice the word ‘not’. He paused on the last candle without blowing it out, looking into its depths before feeling a wave of sadness and disappointment wash over him. He sighed deeply and set the candle back down, leaning on the railing. He was so sure she’d show up... he had wanted her to so badly. Maybe he had put too much hope into it…

A soft sigh on the wind, just barely audible, caught his attention, and Adrien looked up to find the source of the sound. His eyes scanned the rooftops for just a second before they landed on a familiar figure in the distance, and he realized it was Marinette leaning against the railing on her balcony. She was gazing wistfully up at the sky, and Adrien’s lips quirked up into the barest hint of a smile. He knew Marinette was a good listener; he hadn’t really confided too much in her before, mostly because they didn’t often have a chance to talk one on one very much without other people around, but he watched the way she interacted in their classmates. She listened to problems and concerns as their class representative, and she always gave such good advice when it was needed. Adrien had been present on more than one occasion to overhear the way she spoke to any number of her friends with honesty and conviction, never wavering in her positivity. She always seemed to know just what to say. He worried it was maybe a little selfish of him, but… Marinette was the epitome of warmth and comfort; maybe she would be willing to hear him out, let spend some time with her, even as Chat Noir? He silently made his way around the roof, putting some space between them in case she told him to go away, and he landed on a chimney stack with a soft thud.

“Hello,” he called out gently.

With a startled gasp, Marinette turned, her eyes wide and fearful for a moment until she focused on him, her expression softening into one of confusion.

“Chat Noir?” She asked, clearly surprised to see him. He supposed it wasn’t every day that a superhero made house calls.

“Sorry,” he said meekly as he tentatively approached, hopping from the chimney onto the balcony railing. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, but she didn’t sound offended or upset about it. “Don’t you have like, superhero-y things to do?”

“No, I don’t feel like being a superhero tonight,” he said with a shrug. He hung his head slightly as he carefully continued on. “And I also don’t feel like… being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while, with you?”

Marinette seemed slightly taken aback by the request, but in typical Marinette fashion, she smiled and nodded. Adrien returned her smile gratefully as he moved to take a more relaxed position on the railing.

“Marinette, right?” He said, feigning ignorance. “We’ve bumped into each other before.”

“Yeah, a bunch of times,” she said easily. She suddenly seemed to get flustered, but Adrien didn’t react; that was just Marinette. “I mean, yes! We have. One time a supervillain fell in _love_ with me.” He heard her huff quietly. “Talk about bad luck…”

He remembered that day when she’d helped him try and take down Evilustrator. And there was the incident with her grandmother being turned into an Akuma on her birthday. He felt a twang of sympathy for her; Marinette seemed to have just as much bad luck as he did.

“Seriously,” he said with a sigh as he looked up at the moon. “I seem to be having some bad luck in the love department, myself.”

“Really?” Marinette asked, sounding almost surprised. “What kind?”

“Well,” he paused for a second. “Tonight I… had this special surprise all planned for Ladybug.”

Adrien flexed his fingers idly, the only sign of his displeasure at the situation. Marinette was quiet for a second before she squeaked out, “You’re in love with Ladybug?”

Adrien didn’t answer her. He figured his silence was enough of an answer, and he just continued to gaze out at the moon wistfully. He thought it was obvious; he always professed his love to her, and maybe he didn’t do it in a way that could be taken seriously, but he definitely wasn’t shy about telling his Lady how he felt. He was aware of a shuffling at his side as Marinette moved forward to rest against the balcony rail again, and the two shared a glance at each other, a look of quiet understanding before they both turned back to the moon again.

“So,” Marinette ventured tentatively. “What was this special surprise?”

Adrien sighed. “It doesn’t really matter, ‘cause she never showed.”

“Sounds like you and I both need a bit of cheering up tonight,” Marinette said sadly.

Adrien glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her dejected expression.

“You…” he started, almost surprised. “You’ve gotten your heart broken, too?”

“Yep.” Marinette said simply.

Adrien simply looked at her for a moment. Who could ever break Marinette’s heart? Who could ever possibly _willing_ to? She was so unfailingly kind, positive, understanding, and strong-willed. She was always going out of her way to make sure that others were happy that he couldn’t fathom someone else trying to make her unhappy, Chloé aside. Adrien was suddenly struck with an idea. If Ladybug wouldn’t be able to enjoy the little scene he’d set up, that didn’t mean someone else deserving shouldn’t; no sense in letting it go to waste, after all. Marinette was always looking after others and cheering them up; he wanted to be able to return the favour to her. He smiled and moved from his position on the railing with a flourish.

“Hey,” he said, extending a gloved hand out towards her. “Come with me.”

Marinette glanced from his face to his hand and back again in confusion before she offered a sheepish smile and tentatively took his hand. Adrien carefully pulled her closer, bracing one arm around her shoulders and slipping the other under her knees, scooping her up with ease. He’d carried her this way a few times before, and each time, Marinette never showed any kind of fear or nervousness, despite being high up off the ground. Still, even as he hopped up onto the balcony railing with her in his arms, he glanced down at her with a smile to reassure her, just in case.

“Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?” He said to Marinette. She blinked up at him before smiling and leaning into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck without any hesitation. Adrien gave her a little squeeze to pull her closer, making sure she felt safe and secure in his arms before he leapt up from the railing and landing on a roof across the way. With an almost literal hop, skip and a jump, he was landing on the roof of his makeshift oasis, Marinette still nestled close to his chest, and he spared her a warm smile as he gently untangled her arms from his neck.

“Just give me a minute,” he said, and he was glad that she kept her eyes dutifully closed, pleased to see the small smile that had yet to leave her face. He got to work lighting the candles, as quickly as he could. Once he lit the final candle, however, he was reminded of how disappointed he was that Ladybug wasn’t there… and it made him feel guilty that he wasn’t more grateful for Marinette’s company. She was wonderful, she really was, but she wasn’t Ladybug…

“Alright,” he called, facing the sadness out of his voice. “You can open your eyes now.”

He leaned against the railing above one of the candles, listening to the way she gasped as she looked around at his handy work. Part of him imagined it was Ladybug who was seeing this spectacle, and he thought idly that Marinette had a similar cadence to her voice. However, the other part of him was faced with the crushing reality that it wasn’t Ladybug, and the disappointment settled in even deeper than before, followed by the ever-increasing guilt.

“Wow!” Marinette exclaimed behind him. She sounded breathless. “Chat Noir, this is… beautiful!”

She suddenly fell silent, and Adrien was sure he could almost feel her eyes staring at his back. The only sound that surrounding them was the sounds of Paris at nice; distant chirping of crickets and distant honks from the street far below. After a long moment, Marinette finally spoke again.

“I’m… so sorry,” she finally said, sadness evident in her voice.

“Why?” Adrien said as he slumped down to rest his elbows on the railing. “It’s not your fault.”

“No,” she agreed. Then she amended quickly, “Yeah, I mean… what I mean is, I’m very sorry, for you. ‘Cause… um, you prepared all this, and then… _she_ didn’t show…”

“She told me she might not make it, but I had my fingers crossed,” Adrien admitted with a sigh. “I really wanted her to come…”

Marinette seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking over to him and leaning her back against the railing at his side. Her presence comforted him, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment.

“Maybe she had a really good reason for not coming,” Marinette said gently. “Like… a problem, or something.”

Adrien knew she was trying to be helpful, but for some reason that struck a chord wrong. He knew he shouldn’t take his frustration out on Marinette, especially since he was the one who brought her up here in the first place, but he couldn’t seem to keep the bite out of his voice.

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better,” he said quietly.

“Yeah…” Marinette said absently, and Adrien turned his head just barely to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Marinette caught herself quickly, and continued, “I mean, no! I mean— LOOK OUT!”

She suddenly yelled, pointing to something behind him, and he was thankful for his cat-like reflexes. He instantly stepped in front of Marinette as a large ball of ice-cream from an Akuma suddenly shot towards them, pulling his baton out in one fluid motion to defend them both from the attack, and he wasted no time in scooping Marinette up into his arms and leaping away, taking care to avoid the ice cream that began to fall from the sky. He was aware of the Akuma calling out for her specifically but wasted no time in getting her to safety as quickly as possible. Landing easily on her balcony, he set her down as he reached for the hatch that lead to her room.

“Go inside, Marinette,” he said, grasping her hand tightly as he ushered her down the hatch. Once she was safely inside, he turned to leap away. “I’m going to lead him away from here.”

“Chat Noir!” She called out, and he felt a tug on his belt, stopping him. He turned to look at her, and Marinette gave him a warm, grateful smile. “Thanks for cheering me up.”

Adrien was glad he was able to make her smile. “It was the least I could do.”

With one last look, he leapt off into the night to try and deal with this Akuma…

 

* * *

 

Marinette continued to stare off in the direction that Chat Noir had leapt off to, a strange feeling settling in her chest. Where had _that_ come from? She felt so guilty, having stood him up like that… he had taken time to make something beautiful, just for her, but she had thrown it in his face… while they were fighting Akuma, Chat Noir was flirty, but she never thought his advancements were real, or more of just a flirty past-time. She had just witnessed a whole new side of her partner that she never knew existed.

“ _Wow_ ,” Tikki said, floating up next to Marinette’s face. “I’ve never seen the sensitive side of Chat Noir before.”

“Yeah,” Marinette answered, her mind reeling. “Maybe I was wrong about him…”

Tikki made a coy little sound next to her, and Marinette met her gaze with a smile, an unspoken agreement of what they had to do next. With an Akuma on the lose, it was time to get to work. She felt her transformation wash over her easily enough, and she managed to manipulate her yo-yo into a kind of web in just enough time to catch Chat as he came flying through the air after being knocked down by a police car the Akuma had thrown his way. She tried to continue their playful banter, as was normal for their interaction, but she was surprised when she was met with the cold shoulder from Chat Noir. He was… really upset, she realized. Her heart sank.

The Akuma forced them into a corner where Marinette observed, and she realized that it was leaving the couples alone. When she suggested her and Chat pretend to be in love, he snapped at her before zipping away, trying to take care of the monster on his own, and she managed to land in front of him just in time before he was shot with one of the blasts of ice-cream.

“Are you mad at me because I didn’t show up?” She asked, voice slightly raised over the whirling of her yo-yo.

“What do you think?” Chat Noir replied petulantly. Marinette frowned sadly.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…” she said honestly before they were forced to retreat again, taking cover behind a tipped car. She peered around the side, watching at the Akuma regenerated itself, trying to work out how on earth they were going to beat this thing.

“And I also had a surprise for you, too,” Chat Noir said, breaking her from her thoughts, and she turned to look at him. The disappointment was evident in his eyes, and she felt her heart squeeze with sadness.

“I really am sorry,” she said earnestly. It had never been her intention to hurt him… after all, she didn’t even know he was serious until that night! She hoped he could see her honesty, see just how sorry she was; she didn’t think she could say sorry enough…

“No…” Chat eventually said, shaking his head. “I’m the one who’s sorry. Maybe another time.”

Marinette was glad he conceded, pushing away the guilt she felt for the time being so they could focus on the task at hand. She exhaled deeply. When she and Chat Noir were at odds with each other, they weren’t able to work well together… it made them sloppy. As soon as their dynamic seemed to repair itself, that they were back in place, she immediately felt a shift in air the around them, grateful for the sense of normalcy that it brought. Well… as normal was fighting an Akuma was, anyway…

With their famous teamwork skills, they managed to free Andre of Hawkmoth’s influence easily enough, and after a quick recharge of their miraculous, Marinette found herself back on the roof with Chat Noir again, again revelling in the surprise he’d made just for her.

“It’s beautiful, Chat Noir,” she said honestly as he sniffed at a rose.

“Aren’t you glad you finally came?” Chat Noir asked, shooting her an expectant smile. Marinette suddenly felt a little guilty, and she couldn’t meet his eyes, knowing that they needed to have a serious talk.

“Yes, but listen…” she started carefully. “I don’t want to play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you, and I don’t want to do that. You’re more than a partner, Chat Noir - you’re my friend - and I’d never want to lie to a friend.”

“But why do you think it’d be lying?” He asked, and Marinette didn’t miss the slight sadness and disappointment in his voice.

“Because… there’s this boy I… I…” she couldn’t seem to find the words to express what she was trying to say.

“There’s a boy?” Chat Noir asked carefully. “Who is…?”

“It’s…” she started. Her hand balled into a fist. Could she tell him? Would it be safe? Would it jeopardize their friendship, their partnership, their identities if she told him? She took a deep breath. No… it was too much of a risk…

“I can’t tell you who it is,” she said firmly, meeting his gaze. “We can’t know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We’re both superheroes, Chat Noir; we don’t have a choice…”

They looked at each other for a long time, and she noticed the way his shoulders drooped, the sadness in his eyes. She simply looked at him, sad that she couldn’t give him what he wanted, but also knowing that their duty to the city was far more important than anything. She was trying to gauge his reaction, to see if they were okay, and she saw his face set itself into a serious look of concentration that she couldn’t read. He suddenly took three strides towards her, so that they were nearly nose to nose, his face still carefully composed into that look, and she backed up, wondering what he was going to do. She wasn’t used to not being able to see what her partner was thinking.

After a long moment, his serious expression melted into a warm, if not coy, smile and he gently pushed the rose he was holding into her hands without breaking eye contact with her. Marinette found she wasn’t able to look away, suddenly so aware of just how _green_ his eyes were… had they always been that intense?

“I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me,” he said in a soft, low voice. She could feel his gentle breath fanning against her cheek and couldn’t stop the gasp that felt like it was knocked out of her when _he kissed her on the cheek._ Just a simple peck, gentle and soft that barely lasted a second, but it was enough to send her heart into an erratic frenzy, her skin feeling hot where his lips had touched her.

“You can keep the rose,” he continued softly, a playful lilt in his voice. “It goes with your costume!”

She was barely aware of his staff clicking open as he bounded off into the night, leaving her there on the roof with a rose clutched tightly in her hands and a burning sensation in her cheeks. Marinette realized with a shaky breath that she was _blushing_. That damn cat had made her _blush._ She whipped around to see where he was, but he was gone from sight.

Marinette released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and tentatively brought her hand up to touch the spot where Chat Noir’s lips had kissed her, clutching the rose a little tighter. After a moment, she shook her head and got to work on blowing out the candles lining the railing before zipping off through the sky on her yo-yo. As she fell through the hatch and dropped down onto her bed, her transformation releasing around her, she realized that she was still holding the rose and she idly wondered why her heart still felt like it was threatening to beat out of her chest.


End file.
